The present invention relates to improvements in the methods of and components used for installing filter cartridges in the housings of dust collectors for industrial use.
As is known in the prior art, the typical filter cartridge is cylindrical in shape, with its body comprising folds of filter material for filtering out dust and other particulates from the air entering the dust collector. The dirty air passes through the folded filter material in the body of the cartridges as it is drawn out of the dust collector housing through exhaust ports in the tops of the cartridges. Those exhaust ports communicate with apertures in the ceiling of the dust collector chamber which comprise a part of the air outlet pathway located in the top of the collector housing for exhausting the filtered air from the dust collector.
In the prior art dust collectors, installing the filter cartridges was a laborious and time-consuming process. Typically, filter cartridges were bolted in place using various types of bolts and tools. In a prior art dust collector requiring twelve filter cartridges, the installation of those cartridges could take up to eight hours to complete due to the difficulty in securing the cartridges in the dust collector in proper alignment with the respective apertures in the ceiling of the collector housing which comprise part of its air outlet pathway. The cramped workspace within the collector housing, which is even more cramped when full of filter cartridges, is a major impediment to the quick and easy removal and installation of the filter cartridges in the prior art dust collectors.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for installing filter cartridges into dust collectors which overcome the deficiencies in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for installing the filter cartridges which greatly reduces the time required to replace the filter cartridges in a dust collector.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of and apparatus for installing filter cartridges which allows for the quick and easy alignment of the filter cartridges with respective apertures in the ceiling of the collector chamber of the dust collector.